characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gon Freecss
Gon Freecss is the main protagonist of the manga Hunter × Hunter, written by Yoshihiro Togashi. Background Gon is the son of Ging Freecss, a legendary hunter who was never around when Gon was little, as he was always out on adventures. Due to this, Gon decided that he would become a Hunter himself. When he was ready, Gon set out to take the Hunter Exam. During the Exam, Gon met three people who would become his best friends, Killua Zoldyck, a boy Gon's age from a family of assassins, Leorio Paradinight, a man who wished to become a Hunter to earn money and become a doctor, and Kurapika, a boy who wanted to hunt down a group of thieves that wiped out his whole clan except for him. After passing the Exam and becoming a Hunter, Gon and his friends have taken on many dangerous threats, such as the Phantom Troupe gang of criminals and the Chimera Ants, an extremely dangerous group of monstrous insects. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Physicality: '''Despite his young age, Gon has managed to increase his strength, speed, and durability to superhuman levels. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Gon possesses incredible senses, being able to see in the dark, spot people from the top of a tall tree, smell when a storm is coming, taste something described as tasteless, can see people at a vast distance and his sense of smell can rival the sense of smell of a dog. * '''Hand-to-Hand Expert: '''Gon is able to show some good skill at hand-to-hand combat skill against any other experienced fighters like Hisoka Morow. * '''Incredible Healing Factor: '''His healing factor allows him to heal his broken arm for a month which was suppose to heal for four months by a weapon and can stand up a few minutes after being paralysed by a poison injected to him which would've paralyzed him for ten days if it weren't for his healing factor. * '''Incredible Stealth Skills: '''Gon has shown to be very skilled at stealth as he can easily conceal his presence from others and trailed Hisoka Morow for several days without being spotted, as Hisoka can sense the presence from other people. * '''Nen: '''Nen is the ability to use the life energy, or aura, of the user and manipulate it. Gon's Nen type is Enhancer, meaning he specializes in using his aura to increase his physical abilities. ** '''Ten: By forming a shroud of aura around the user's body, they can use it as a basic defense against Nen attacks, though it doesn't protect against physical attacks. Ten also slows down the user's aging process and keep their body from breaking down over time. ** Zetsu: Keeps the user's aura from leaking out of their body, making them harder to sense and relieving fatigue, at the cost of leaving them defenseless against Nen attacks. ** Ren: Expands the size and intensity of the user's aura to boost their strength and durability. ** Gyo: Focuses aura into a single part of the body to increase its strength, at the cost of leaving the rest of the body more vulnerable. Using Gyo on the eyes allows the user to see someone else's aura, or other hidden objects. ** In: An advanced form of Zetsu that hides the user's aura without forcing them to shut it off, making it perfect for sneak attacks. ** En: Expands the user's aura in a spherical radius around them, letting them sense the shape and movement of anything that enters it. ** Shu: Extends the user's aura onto an object that they're holding, enhancing its strength. ** Ko: Concentrates all of the user's aura into one part of their body, making it incredibly powerful, at the cost of the rest of the body being completely defenseless. ** Ken: A combination of Ten and Ren, using Ren to enhance the user's aura before enveloping themselves with it, providing greater defense than Ten. ** Ryu: The real-time use of Gyo, shifting the concentration of aura between two body parts in quick succession. * '''Jajanken: '''Gon's Hatsu, the special way he uses Nen, is called Jajanken, and it has three different techniques. Rock uses Nen to enhance Gon's fist with aura for a stronger punch, Scissors transforms Gon's aura into a long and sharp energy blade that extends from his middle and index fingers, and Paper fires a blast of Aura from Gon's hand. Equipment * '''Fishing Rod: '''Gon's only weapon is a fishing rod that, while not that useful to fight with, can be used to grapple onto faraway objects and steal items from the opponent. Gon has very good aim with it, and can snag it onto fast-moving targets. Alternate Forms * '''Limitation Transformation: '''When in a state of extreme rage, Gon can use Nen to increase his age and transform into an adult. While transformed, Gon's physical might and Nen abilities increase greatly, putting him on par with the Chimera Ant King. However, it sacrifices Gon's inborn talents to use, and he can no longer use Nen once he exits the transformation. Feats Strength * Can lift open a four-ton gate. * Sent a man flying with one palm strike. * Can shatter rock with ease. * Punched a Chimera Ant into a separate country. * Lifted and swung a tree. * Escaped the bind of a snake ant, which easily crushes trees. * Broke Illumi's arm. * Knocked a grown man out of an arena with a single strike. * Flipped a massive stone tile and broke it with a kick. * Dug through a plateau. * Made a crater on the wall with a nen-enhanced punch. * Can break boulders with just a normal punch. * Adult Form was stated to be equal to Meruem's power. * Lifted a fish so big that is stated that not even five full grown man can lift. * Can easily send more experienced fighters with just a push of his hand. Speed * Moves fast enough to leave afterimages and disappear from sight. * Can throw punches in less than a second. * His speed surprised Sedokan. * Dodged a cyclop's attacks. * Blitzed the Bellam Brothers. * Tagged a Kiriko, a magical beast. * Can keep up with Killua Zoldyck. Durability * Took blows from Hisoka. * Can stand up and fight after losing an arm. * Nearly immune to pain. * Survived multiple poisonous snake bites. * Took a beating from Hanzo for three hours straight. * Healed a broken arm in three days. * Can run for several miles without even breaking a sweat. * Not even hollow's feathers can damage him. Skill *Fought with Hisoka, and even landed a blow on him.. *Reached the 200th floor of Heaven's Arena at the age of 12.. *Became a Hunter at the age of 12. *Was the first person to beat Greed Island since its release. *In Adult Form, effortlessly defeated Neferpitou. *Developed his Hatsu in just four days. *Can track much better nen users without being noticed. Weaknesses * '''Naivety: '''As a child, Gon is very naive, trusting, and easily outsmarted. * '''Reckless: '''Gon tends to take on people stronger than him. * '''Aura Shortage: '''If Gon uses his aura too much in succession, he will start to run low on it. If he uses all of it, Gon dies. However, Gon produces aura faster than most people, so it's not that big of a problem for him. * '''Jajanken Takes Time to Charge: '''Gon's Jajanken moves have a charge time, which can be exploited by fast enemies. * '''Limitation Transformation is Dangerous: '''While powerful, the Limitation Transformation can possibly kill Gon from the energy it takes up, and even if he survives, he loses his ability to use Nen after it wears off. Fun Facts * Gon shares similarities with Yusuke Urameshi, the protagonist of another Yoshihiro Togashi work, Yu Yu Hakusho. * Gon has the same birthday as One Piece hero Monkey D. Luffy. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Child Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Hunters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Shueisha Category:Ki Users Category:Hunter × Hunter Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Protagonists